1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel displays capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages. Examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is simultaneously driven with low power consumption.